


Scars

by Bookwormswillruletheword



Series: Mr. N. Scamander [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, That shirtless scene was cut, but like of course I'm going to write it, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormswillruletheword/pseuds/Bookwormswillruletheword
Summary: Newt is hurt, and Tina helps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie Redmayne was talking about a shirtless scene getting cut from the movie and how Newt was supposed to be very built and scarred under his clothes.
> 
> Since I'm mad it was cut, this happened.

"Mercy Lewis Newt, what the hell were you thinking?" Tina shrieked, eyeing the crimson bloodstain on his shirt.

"It was hurt, Tina, what was I supposed to do?" Newt made a move to sit up. "There's a salve in my case, I'll–"

"Don't you move, Newt Scamander. I will get it." She instructed, still seething.

What was he thinking, honestly! He could have called her, called any one of them really. He didn't need to do these dangerous things alone anymore.

She marched down the steps into his case, rifling around in the drawers until she found a small round box. When she pulled off the lid, a strong smell of mint hit her nose, coming from the smooth brown salve in the box.

"Hey Newt!" She called, waving the box above her head. "This is it..."

Tina paused. Newt had unbuttoned his shirt, and was checking the wound on side.

He looked up, and smiled. "Yeah, that's it."

She stared at him cautiously.

Once she got over the initial shock (oh gosh this image was not going to leave her mind, and Queenie was going to have a field day), her eyes caught on the various scars, burn, and bite marks peppering his torso.

"Tina? Something wrong?" He called, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no, I just– nevermind." She muttered.

She moved closer, studiously ignoring his bare torso.

She was a proper lady, for heaven's sake!

"The salve works rather quickly. All I need to do is wait 10 minutes." Newt explained.

Tina looked up at him. "May I?"

He nodded, and she carefully dabbed the thick brown paste over the cut.

Newt leaned back against the chair, his cheeks now lightly stained pink.

"Thank you, Tina."

"I– be more careful next time, okay?" She mumbled.

"Maybe I'll take you with me next time." He laughed softly.

"Solid plan." Tina laughed too.

They sat in silence, after that.

Usually, for them, silence was welcome, ordinary even. Usually, it was warm, and companionable.

Now, the air was charged with something, an electricity, that made them both uncomfortably aware of the other's presence.

Her eyes wandered, and, once again, caught on the multitude of scars decorating his body.

She sighed. "Newt, what happened to you?"

"Well, I startled her, and–" he began.

"No, not this time. I meant–" she gestured helplessly at his torso. "All of that."

"Oh." He paused, closing his eyes, as if collecting his thoughts. "It's not that... well, I was on the war front, working with dragons, and then in the field doing research."

He pauses again. "These creatures, they aren't used to our kind being friendly towards them. They are usually just scared."

Tina smiled at his defense of the creatures that had actually attacked him.

"Newt Scamander." She shook her head. "You are insane, sometimes, you know that?"

God, she loved him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it and I have no regrets.

Having a legilimence for a sister, Tina had virtually no secrets. Queenie obviously knew about her–feelings, towards Newt. And honesty, she rather enjoyed them.

Queenie's delighted little asides, of "You think that's cute, huh Teenie.", "I'd like Newt for a brother!", or "You find him handsome."

She seemed to find it hilarious that her career girl sister was, in her words, head over heels.

With this particular incident, though, she though she'd escaped.

When Newt came over the next day, she tried her best to act natural.

"Oh Newt, are you feeling alright?" Queenie asked, concerned.

'I'm going quite well now, thank you." He glanced over at Tina. "Thank to Tina's help, really."

Thankfully Queenie, in her fussing over Newt, didn't notice the scarlet in Tina's cheeks.

"Come by tomorrow Newt, okay?" Queenie said, as Newt left.

As soon as the door was shut, Queenie rounded on Tina, a small smile on her face.

"So," She began. "You definitely think he's handsome now."

"What?" Tina blinked, trying to fight her blush.

"Well, you've seen far more of him than is proper, for just friends." Queenie smirked.

Her face grew even warmer. "Queenie you shouldn't go rifling around in people's brains. You know Newt doesn't like it when you do that."

"I couldn't help it! Newt was thinking about it when I asked what he was feeling."

'"That's not a proper thing to do, Queenie, and you know it."

"You was thinking something not so proper yourself, huh." Queenie smirked at her.

"You're my little sister, you should not be doing this." Tina growled.

"I'm your little sister, This is exactly why I get to tease you about boys. Let me have fun, this once! I never get to tease you about these kinds of things." Queenie declared.

Tina buried her head in her arms.

"Queenie..." She groaned.

"You're so cute!" She squealed.

Tina peered up at her sister.

"I'd much rather forget those thoughts." She muttered.

"It's okay, Tina. You're allowed to be happy about him." Queenie said, soft.

She sighed, and gave her sister a hug.

"I know." Tina said.

"Besides, you have no reason to feel guilty." Queenie smirked.

"You should have heard what he was thinkin' when you wore my dress last week."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write Tina coming home and Queenie prying? Idk.
> 
> You can find me at [pevxnsie](http://pevxnsie.tumblr.com) on tumblr usually, but for the holidays I'm at [thesnowblakes](http://thesnowblakes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
